What Happend Between Them?
by Castleholic
Summary: When Castle and Beckett have a little too much to drink the night before they don't remember what happend between them.


"Hey could you get that?" Beckett asked signaling to the light knock on her door. "It's probably our lunch." She said as she went to get her money from her wallet to pay the delivery guy. Once she reached her room she let out a big sigh, she couldn't believe that he had actually spent the night last night and had stayed well into this morning. Beckett started to replay the moments from last night in her head while she searched for her wallet.

_She remembered waking up feeling unusually warm; her apartment was never this warm. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and it read a quarter after one, wait she thought why could she see the kitchen. She tried to convince herself that it was just a dream and that she had fallen asleep in her bed just like every night. The last thing she remembered was having a conversation but she couldn't remember who it was with. She began to shake her head to try and clear her thoughts but she instantly felt a sharp pain jolt from her temples to her forehead. She glanced up and noticed to half full wine glasses on the coffee table with two empty wine bottles right next to them. Well that explained why I can't remember anything she thought, but who had she shared the drinks with? She turned around and noticed a man who looked a lot like. Oh shit she thought that was Castle, why was he fast asleep on her couch. After the pain in her head subsided she tried to stand so she could figure this out but stopped her. She looked down and saw a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to wiggle free but they just kept tightening their grip. What had happened between them last night? She turned her body as much as she could so she could try and wake him up. She lightly nudged his shoulder and shook him but he didn't move. She tried again and again a little harder each time. On the fourth time Alexis' voice popped in her head, Beckett remembered Alexis telling her how Castle was a really deep sleeper and that sometimes to wake him up they would have to hit him. Beckett thought about it and the perfect move popped into her idea, in a quick motion she grabbed the top of his ear and applied as much pressure as she could. His eyes immediately flew open._

"_Beckett? What's wrong? What are you doing in my house? Why are you in my bed?" Beckett sighed realizing he didn't remember what happened last night either._

"_Castle you're not home or in your bed, we fell asleep on my couch last night." Even thought it was dark Beckett was close enough to see Castle's shocked look turn into a smirk. "Castle it's not what you think." Castle's eyes darted to his arms that were still wrapped around her waist then back to her eyes._

"_Are you sure detective?" He asked grinning. She gave him her famous death glare and he quickly took his hands from her waist._

"_Well I'm going to go into my bed, you can crash on the couch tonight Castle, it's too late for you too drive home, and who knows how much wine is still in your body." She said pointing to the wine bottles._

"_OK, thank you, goodnight detective." He said with a smile._

"_Goodnight Castle." She said, she got up off the couch and started walking to her room, once she reached the door she looked back into the living room and noticed Castle staring at her._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Um…no…I was just…maybe we could.."_

Beckett was snapped out of her daydream by a familiar voice she heard at the door.

"Mr. Castle what are you doing here?" the ME asked with a big smile on her face.

"Oh well umm you see." Before Castle could finish Beckett came walking out her room with the money in her hand.

"Good afternoon Lanie, is everything OK?" She said acting like there was nothing unusual.

"Why don't you tell me Beckett?" Lanie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Um no everything seems to be fine." Beckett said, pretending to be looking around the room to check if anything was out of place.

"OK then, I just came over to tell you about the autopsy reports that just came in."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I did but you phone is off, and so is Castle's" Lanie said with a suspicious look on her face. She took a step into Beckett's apartment, letting Beckett shut the door behind her.

"Oh that's weird." Beckett said as she went over to the coffee table to pick up her phone and check it.

"Yeah very." Lanie said under her breath.

**AN: I know it was kind of a bad ending. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think and if you think I should continue or not. ENJOY!**


End file.
